This invention relates to fluoropolymer compositions which are useful in the manufacture of cured fluoropolymer articles.
In the industries which manufacture and use fluoroelastomers and fluoropolymer plastics, there is a need for polymeric materials of this type which are easy and economical to cure (cross-link or vulcanize). This is especially true in applications where it is desired to obtain a product having good resistance to damage by heat, solvents, and/or corrosive chemicals. Good creep-resistance is also often important. There is particular interest in obtaining fluoropolymer compositions which have not only highly useful curability but also good product toughness; also the ability to be made from copolymers obtained from a wide variety of fluorinated monomers so that product properties can be varied over a wide range according to the requirements of various applications. There is also a need for such compositions which can be made from fluoropolymers which are fast and economical to produce.